Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4(3+r)+8(6r+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{3+r}{)} + 8(6r+4) $ $ {12+4r} + 8(6r+4) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 12+4r + {8(}\gray{6r+4}{)} $ $ 12+4r + {48r+32} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4r + 48r} + {12 + 32}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {52r} + {12 + 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {52r} + {44}$ The simplified expression is $52r+44$